There is at present an increasing move to conserve water utilized in domestic environments. While it is difficult to positively control the use of water in a kitchen and in a laundry room, various means have been provided for controlling the amount of water used in bathroom commodes. However, successful attempts at controlling the use of water in a bathroom shower heretofore have not been possible through the utilization of relatively simple construction.
Accordingly, a need exists for a suitable control for controlling the volume of water which may be used by persons taking a shower.
Examples of various shower water control mechanisms designed for different purposes and including some of the basic operational characteristics of the shower valve of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,163,732, 1,183,420, 1,825,355, 2,336,402, 2,635,691 and 4,042,984. However, these previously known devices are not suited for controlling, efficiently, the water discharged from a bathroom shower.